1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle system, a method of processing vehicle information, a recording medium storing a program, a traffic system, an infrastructure system, and a method of processing infrastructure information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a vehicle information provision device has been known which warns a driver by using information on other vehicles indicating location, vehicle speed, vehicle type, and so on detected by a vehicle detection sensor (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4247710). A vehicle information provision device of Japanese Patent No. 4247710 includes a front detection sensor that detects an obstacle that hinders the driver from visually recognizing an oncoming vehicle, and an alert notification unit that, when the obstacle is detected, causes a display unit to display a blind spot region unobservable by the driver due to the obstacle and/or an observable region with no hindrance on a display screen in a superimposed manner.
This vehicle information provision device obtains information on the obstacle detected by an infrastructure sensor and also obtains information on the obstacle detected by the front detection sensor. The vehicle information provision device presents the obstacle information through the alert notification unit.